Ojamajo Doremi x Sugar sugar rune
by CCherry1998
Summary: Love is never an easy task, some will need to overcome many barriers, some will need to conquer the difference in social status and some just doesn't have the courage to confess their own feelins. As young as Doremi real love is something that is still far too difficult for them to understand but how will meeting Chocola and them changes the way they think?


Love is never an easy task, some will need to overcome many barriers, some will need to conquer the difference in social status and some just doesn't have the courage to confess their own feelins. As young as Doremi real love is something that is still far too difficult for them to understand but how will meeting Chocola and them changes the way they think?

 **Morning Registration Period**

"Tomorrow there will be a few 1st year high school student coming to visit and talk about what its like being in middle school. Since you guys will be graduating soon and need to decide which middle school you should go to, it is therefore a great opportunity to ask questions and listen to their experiences"

 **CHATTER CHATTER**

"High school student ga~ I wonder what they will look like" Doremi asked excitedly

"I bet they are really mature and pretty" Aiko said while trying to imagine in her head

"Defiantly prettier than Doremi" Tetsuya who suddenly break into the majos conversation said cheekly

"TE-SU-YA! I dare you to say that again" Doremi shouted angrily, while chasing him around the classroom

"…"

"DOREMI! TATYSA! You two both stand outside!" Seki-sensei shouted, annoyed at those two interrupting the class just like they normally does

Standing outside the empty corridor with the sunshine shining through the window and hits Doremi's eyes as she put her hand on her forehead to block off the sunlight and glazes at the summer blue sky Tatsuya who is standing beside him stared at her feelin a little guilty but also happy that he is able to be alone with the girl she like for the past years.

"Neh Tatsuya, How many time have we stood outside the corridor together?" Doremi asked

"Eh-Eh? Why do you ask?" Tatsuya was a little surprise by her question

"Nothing, it just that we don't have much time left being together with everyone, I just feel a little sad" Doremi said

"…baka" Without saying anything Tetsuya putted his cap hat on Doremi to hide her lonely sad face as they both continue to stand alone together until seki-sensei asked them to come back in to start the lesson.

 **In the Mahou- dou**

Ahhh~ I really cant wait to see the high school student tomorrow!" Aiko said excitedly while kneading a cookie dough to make magical music note-shaped cookies

"I know! I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow?" Hazuki said

"mmm~ too bad I got to go to a fashion shooting tomorrow" Onpu said

"ehhh so you cant join us tomorrow?" Doremi asked

"don't worry I will finish by the 5th period so I might still get a chance to catch a glimpse of them at the end" Onpu replied

"ah sou-deska! That great I can't wait for tomorrow!"

 **AT CHOCOLA AND VANILLA's HOUSE**

Vanilla who is now the queen but is also still a student went back to the magic world to sort some document out but coming back the next day to join Chocola and Pierre who were also chosen to go to the middle school to meet and talk about their experience in middle school. Chocola and Pierre was left alone in the house. Since the incident happened in the anime their relationship has now deepen further.

While lying on the sofa, Pierre is reading a book while Chocola is lying on top of him holding a remote control switching channel from channel to see if anything interesting is going on the tv.

"Neh ~Pierre I'm bored" Chocola said while leaning her chin on Pierre's chest

"…" As Pierre stopped his reading and look at his yawning, lifeless kitten lying on top of her Pierre signed and then smiled, stroking her little witch hair

"Im sure you will find something interesting tomorrow" Pierre said

"Eh What do you mean?" Chocola asked perking up some interest

"I heard from Vanilla that there are going to be a group of girls who is also witches that are from another land of the magical world" Pierre explained

"Eh Really!?" Chocola perks up excitedly

"I can't wait to meet them tomorrow!" Chocola said while starting to hum a tune

Pierre smiled as he is glad that he made his witch happier and give her a warm and gentle light kiss on the lip

 **THE NEXT DAY**

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

"GYAAA IM LATE IM LATE Im LATE! " Doremi shouted as she sprinted across the corridor, trying to race against the time and hurriedly identify her own classroom door and pull the door open.

"Ha-hah~ safe~" Doremi said as she quickly walk towards her own desk while panting to catch her breath back

"Haha Good morning Doremi, I guess you just made it in time, Seki-sensei is currently guiding the high school student here "

"Ah is that so, thank god~~~"

THE DOOR SLAM OPEN

"alright everyone go back to your sits" Seki said as she arrived into the classroom

"As you know today there will be some high school student coming to talk with us, I hope your guys are in the best behaviours and use this opportunity to ask as much question as you want" Seki- sensei said

"Hai!" The whole class replied

"In you come"

By the entrances comes in a beautiful short, curly blonde hair girl with a pair of amethyst- gemstone like eyes and puffy pink cheeks and a delicate small cute pink cherry lips. She is wearing the high school outfit with a cute ribbon in the middle of the shirt giving off a fresh vanilla scent as it spread through the whole classroom. Behind her comes in a long, orange hair girl with emerald gemstone-like eyes and just like Vanilla Chocola is wearing the same outfit.

"Wahhhhh… so pretty"

"Neh Neh can you smell the sweet fragrance they are giving off, it smells like vanilla and chocolate~ it smells so nice" the boys in the class said amongst them

"hm!, Im way cuter than them" Reika pouted

All… well… let say most of the boy's eye in the class has turned into heart shaped

Behind them come a tall and glamorous boy with silverish blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Really cool and attractive. All the girls in the room scream (including Doremi)

Even Seki-sensei blush a bit when he saw Pierre coming in

"Hajimemashita, my name is Vanilla Mieux, yoroshiku" Vanilla said while showing a fluttering warm smile

Hiya! Im Chocola Meillure! Youroshiku- nei" Chocola said energetically

"I'm Pierre, Yorushiku" Pierre said

"Gyaaaa" The whole class suddenly turned into a fan-like meeting, everyone is shocked by the beauty of Chocla and them

 **** **Orange and Pink heart started to appear**

*Chocola and Vanilla looked at each and smiled*

"Sugar sugar rune! Choco rune!

"Sugar sugar rune! Vanilla Rune!"

"Heart capture"

 **Hearts came flutters towards Chocola and Vanilla direction**

 **Just when the magic enhancement was just about to disappear but the time flow was still slow**

" Pieere why didn't you collect the hearts?" Chocola asked

"…. I've already got enough hearts, plus … you need them more than me Chocola, you literally have no money left" Pierre chuckled

"…And whose fault this is!?" Chocola pouted

 **Magic Ended- Time flows back to normal again**

Only Doremi and the other girls saw the magic enhancement, and they were really shocked from what they just saw, all of them stared at Chocla and Vanilla.

Chocola and Vanilla looked at Doremi and them

Wink*

End of Chapter 1

(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes)


End file.
